


Shouldn't

by miera



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: First Time, Multi, Porn Battle, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the porn battle prompt "submission." He shouldn't know this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't

He shouldn't know this. He shouldn't be watching this.

But here he was, watching Raleigh strip off Mako's clothing quickly, right in front of him, inviting Herc to see.

Watching Raleigh spreading Mako's legs and eating her out with loud enthusiasm. Mako was quieter, as always. You had to pay attention, to know her face to see the pleasure there, the way her breathing changed and her hips moved subtly as Raleigh built her up. They'd done this before, Herc was certain of it, somehow, watching how Raleigh knew just when to tease and when to speed up. It was between them, private, intimate, not something Herc should be lying here watching.

He couldn't look away.

Her legs tightened over Raleigh's shoulders and Herc's eyes drifted down to the tight ass he could see through Raleigh's sweatpants and he shouldn't be looking at that either, but he was. He'd denied it, ignored it, written it off as a foolish old man's longing for his glory days, and put it out of his mind after Manila. His hand drifted to his completely hard cock, cupping himself through his pants, knowing this was wrong on all counts. But he didn't get up, didn't leave, didn't stop watching their every move.

He couldn't find his voice to object either, after Mako had let out a soft little cry that was going to haunt his dreams for fucking years, when the two of them turned and began to crawl toward him in such perfect synch that Herc was positive they were ghosting. They got his clothes off and he grimaced, knowing he was old and sagging compared to Raleigh's golden, taut body and knowing that he was painfully hard from watching a girl he'd known since she was a lonely teenager come like that but _fuck_ he couldn't not watch, not react...

Mako planted her hands on either side of his head, her eyes dark with lust. Her finger traced his lips lightly, making him bite at the ticklish sensation. She smiled, a wicked, sensual smile he could never have imagined, and then she kissed him. It was not the tentative kiss of a girl; that would have reminded him why he shouldn't even think of her that way. Instead she opened his lips and took his mouth and it was over right fucking there.

There was no fight left in him. He didn't even offer token resistance. He let Mako dominate his mouth. She pinned his shoulders and Raleigh pinned his hips hard to the bed and Herc didn't realize why until he bucked up and tried to shout as Raleigh took Herc's erection into his mouth and sucked hard right off the bat.

He was strong but they were stronger. And he had no will.

Raleigh sucked him hard and slow and Herc was fucking whimpering and kissing Mako back too hard but she was letting out tiny, pleased little noises against his lips and his tongue. Raleigh's hand brushed over Herc's balls but it was Mako who jerked back, gasping for air and he noticed her hips were moving against the bed.

"C'mere," he managed to croak out, tugging on her knee, all regret and restraint gone as he let her sit on his face. He plunged his tongue into her slick heat, rewarded with her fingers sliding through his hair and her nails pricking his scalp as she held him in place. She tasted fantastic, hot and sweet and he licked eagerly, searching out more.

Raleigh let go of his cock and Herc whimpered, but the young man bent down to suck his balls lightly. Herc trembled, nearly coming just from that. When Raleigh went back to sucking him off, Herc swirled his tongue over Mako's clit to the same rhythm. She wriggled above him, grinding her pussy into his face and he steadied her with a hand on her hip.

Mako's hand covered his and then a moment later Raleigh's hand landed on top.

Herc lost all sense of time, licking and sucking as Mako rocked against him and twitching his hips into the hot, eager mouth on his cock until he felt the pressure nearly breaking at the base of his spine. He wanted Mako to come first. He lightened the pressure on her clit and she keened deep in her throat, her hips shoving into his face, chasing his tongue and a moment later he felt her release flood his mouth and cover his chin.

He moaned, Mako still shaking above him, and Raleigh sucked hard and fast and Herc couldn't get his mouth free to deliver a warning before he exploded in Raleigh's mouth.

He couldn't do anything else but lie there and watch the rest. He supported Mako's ribs, and he nuzzled and sucked at her neck and her mouth as Raleigh fucked her from behind, kneeling in between Herc's legs while Mako straddled him. When she fell face-first into his chest he got a look at Raleigh's face. He was frowning, moaning as he pumped into Mako, but he caught Herc's eyes and a wicked grin spread across his lips as he looked down at the older man.

"You're in the middle next time," Raleigh told him.


End file.
